Now and Forever
by lotrharrypotter3
Summary: Niveriel had always dreamed to meet her father and now she has the chance to do it but does she expect to meet her sister and even love, too? Set during The Hobbit, better don't read if you don't like Tauriel :DD
1. The day we met

**Hi^^ So I know I haven't finished the other story yet but I really had this idea after watching Parents Trap so I wrote it down. I know that many of you don't like Tauriel but I decided that it will be better to use the characters we already know than to create 1000 new But Niveriel is OC. And yes, there will be a romance. I'm not sure why but it fits with the story And also it's set during The Hobbit :D soo enjoy :DD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings or The Hobbit, only Niveriel.**

Tauriel's POV:

It was just another day in Mirkwood. I couldn't complain that it was boring to be a part of the Guard. The forest was becoming more and more darker as the days were passing and I knew that everyone else could feel this too as well. There was some sort of evil rising in my home, there were giant spiders, coming closer and closer to our borders and their count was also rising every time. We often had to go and 'clean' the forest from them. That day I and the other guard memebers along with Legolas, the Prince, had to take care about the spiders and their webs again. I couldn't complain about the fact that Legolas was also coming. He wasn't like the tipical princes, he was more like a warrior and you could see him more often outside his father's halls, fighting orcs, than sitting and filling documents or something. I was quite happy that he was coming with us, too, with the days passin we had become good friends. Of course I didn't acted too freely because after all he was a prince and I was just a guard member but we were getting along very well. It was about noon when Legolas and I went out of the Halls, followed by the rest of the army. We walked about half an hour in the dark forest, our foot barely making sound over the fallen leaves on the ground. We could see some signs of the spides' webs and we knew we were close when we heard something. There was already someone, or more than one person, according to the sound, which was fighting with the spiders already.

Niveriel's POV:

Spiders. Just great! First goblins, then wargs and oh, yeah, orcs and now spiders! Didn't expected that when I agreed to come to this 'journey'. I was rised only by my mother in Rivendell. I didn't even knew who my father is, she didn't talked about him much. All I knew was that they once loved each other but also fighted a lot so they decided that they should split. That had happened when I have been only about two summers old so I didn't really remembered anything about him. I didn't even knew where is he now. I've always dreamed to meet him, though. I also loved travelling and learning new things so after one day a group of strange guests arrived in the valley, a wizard, thirteen dwarves and a halfling, I somehow managed to convince the halfling to tell me where are they going and after I heard about the dragon and their quest, I decided I would join them. It wasn't very wise and my mother almost freked out but thankfully didn't stopped me. At first the dwarves didn't agreed at all because I was a woman and also an elf and you know, dwarves aren't very fond of elves, and especally their leader, but I managed to convince them, too. Alright, alright, I might have followed them for a while but in the end they agreed to take me with them, right? I was skilled with weapons and they soon accepted me, well maybe except Thorin, but he don't actually accepts anyone, does he? However, even after I knew that it won't be easy I didn't expected spiders at all.

As an, elf it was easy for me to climb so I was up in the branches of the trees, trying to avoid the surprising attacks of the spiders over my companions. The dwarves on the ground were fighting with the huge beasts. The hobbit had disappeared somewhere again, I swore there was something he was hiding but I didn't actually cared about that since there were so many spiders around in this moment. I had managed to kill at least five when I felt a movement behind my back and as I turned I saw one really hude spider. I quickly pulled my dragger out and cut one of it's front legs, it didn't seemed to had made so big damage to it but it became angrier than before. It rushed towards me. I tried to prevend the attack as I spinned around but my long hair fell in my face and before I could even understand it, I was already flying down. I fell on my back and I was barely catching my breath when the spider came closer and, for my biggest fear, I realised that the others were too far from me and the spider and couldn't notice us and I couldn't reach my dragger which had fallen about one meter away from me. The spider was already too near so I did the only thing that came to my mind in that moment - I tried to kick it. Wrong move! In the next moment my foot was trapped between it's jaws. I feel a slight pain but I didn't really cared. I hit it in the eyes with my other leg and for a moment the grip loosened. It was enough for me to pull my leg out. The spider was even angrier now but it was too distracted by the pain and didn't noticed me as I rolled over and cought the dragger. The spider quickly rushed again but thrn I burried the dragger deep into it's head. It fell dead and for a moment I thought I was safe. I stood up and with this movement, realised that the pain in my foot had actually grew. However, there were still too many spiders to kill out there so I ignored it and as I cought for the nearest branch, I pulled myself up again.

As two more spiders came this time I was ready quickly killed them. There weren't any spiders around so I tried to get to the dwarves as fast as I could as my foot was still aching. In that moment an arrow flew close to my ear. Oh, come on! Since when did the spiders learned to use bow and arrow?! Wait a second, it can't be a spider. I turned around just in time to see a group of elves, armed with bows, knives and all kind of other weapons, coming to where was the 'battlefield' just moments ago. A blonde elf stopped just in front of Thorin as he pointed an arrow to his head.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf" he said and I could swore I haven't heard someone as arrogant as him before. "It would be my pleasure" he added.

For a moment I thought he would really shoot but, thankfully, he didn't. I took a look over the dwarves. They all looked fine and there wasn't anyone missing… wait! Where was Kili!?

I turned around just in time to see him fighting with some of the last spiders that were still alive. Unfortunately he didn't had my luck and after losing his weapon and one of the spiders was ready to kill him when another elf appeared. Wait, it was an elleth actually and her hair, her eyes, wow, she looked just like me. Although her long, auburn hair was pulled into braids which were going down her head and mine was freely and sometimes I had the feeling that it has life on it's own. And also the she-elf, unlike my simple knee-lenght tunic and leggins, was wearing an armour which made me think that probably she was a guard member or something. Those elves obviously were part of the Mirkwood Kingdom. I've never had the chance to visit it myself but I've heard many stories about it. I knew that they weren't as wise as the high elves and that their king once had some not very good dealings with the dwarves so it wasn't surprising that the blonde elf was so rude before about a minute ago. The she-elf fired and arrow and stopped the spider, that was ready to kill the dwarf but then another spider approached.

"Quick!" Called out Kili to her "Hang me a weapon"

"If you think I will give you a weapon, you are wrong, dwarf" she said coldly and instead of hanging him a weapon, she trew a knife at the spider, killing it instantly. Wow, even our voices were alike.

After every spider was dead and everyone was okay, the blonde elf ordered the others to search us. Great, after everything now we probably were going to be a prisoners of some woodland elves, too. Sounds amazing, isn't it - to be a prisoner of your own kind.

"Who is this your brother?" I heard the blonde elf asking Gloin as he was holding a small object that he probably had found while he was searching the dwarf.

"My wife" answered Gloin coldly.

"And what about this horid creature? A goblin mutant?" Asked the elf sarcastically.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Answered the dwarf proudly and the elf just gave him a digusted glare.

"Hey blondie" I shouted to him "you don't have to be so rude, you know." I told him.

He, at the first moment looked at me amazed, probably just noticing that there was an elf among the dwarves and then spoke.

"I think that it's not your job how I act" he answered. "And besides, what have one elf to do with a group of dwarves."

"I think that it's not your job to ask what am I doing" I answered him, choosing to play by his rules. "And besides, who are you to act so arogant with the others anyway?" I added.

"The Prince of Mirkwood" answered the she-elf as she suddenly appeared next to me and started searching for weapons. Oh, I didn't espected this answer. "I think you own him an excuse." She added.

"Oh really?" I asked "Why that? And you are? His personal babysitter or something?" I asked her teasingly.

"How dare you…" she started angrily and her voice became louder as her gaze went up to meet mine but then her words dropped. So she was realizing it, too.

We both stared at each other for some long moments.

"Woah... you two are so much alike, just like twins" Asked someone, Bofur, I think, and with that pulled me out of my trance. "Who? We? Sisters? Oh, please" I answered as I tried to sound almost offended. "I'm prettier than her."

"If by 'prettier' you mean those clothes and the messy hair, when was the last time you washed it?" She didn't gave up.

"Well at least I'm not a boring marionette" I answered her. "I can do what I want and don't have to listen anyone's orders"

"I'm not a marionette" she answered through her teeths. "And I listen to orders because I want to. A part of my job, do you know what does it means?" She asked.

"I'm not so stupid unlike someone here" I answered. "And I'm a better fighter. And my hair is prettier."

"Oh, really? Why don't we check the second just to be sure?" She said. We were ready to pull out each others' hairs every moment when the blonde elf, excuse me, the Prince, interruped us.

"Tauriel, there is no need to prove her anything. And they are waiting for us, let's go" so her name was Tauriel. This was interesting...


	2. Author's note

**A/N: Heyy, sorry I haven't post the neхt chapter yet and I also need to say that I'm sorry but for no I won't be able to do so. I'm quitting writing for (I hope) a small period of time. However, I'll try to be back soon and there are going to be new chapters :) **


End file.
